


Holograms Aren't Warm

by ZTNBooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Ghost Sex, Hologram!Alfor - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Alfor/Coran/Melenor, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Coran has been spending every night in Alfor's hologram room. What can he say? He just really misses his king.





	Holograms Aren't Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buriito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriito/gifts).



> For Brii. ^3^
> 
> I put our awful joke in here even though it didn't quite fit the context. Still hilarious though!

Ten thousand years. That’s how long it’d been since Coran had last seen him. It didn’t feel like ten thousand years to Coran. He’d only just woken up from the cryopod. For him, his last moments with Alfor were mere days ago. It only made the pain of losing him worse.

A little over ten thousand years ago, Coran had served as Alfor’s best man at his wedding. Then, a few days later, he’d found himself back in the king’s bedchamber.

They’d been lovers for ages, long before Alfor became king and long before Alfor met Melenor. But Altea had needed a king and queen. And Melenor and Alfor were so in love with each other. Coran understood that their marriage was important for the planet. Melenor understood the love between Coran and Alfor. If anything, their shared love for the king only served to strengthen the kingdom. The royal advisor and the queen sharing a lover meant excellent communication between the three of them. It wasn’t a conventional relationship by any means, but it worked for them and, more importantly, it worked for Altea.

Allura’s birth was one of the happiest days for the three of them. She was a beautiful baby girl, looking every bit as royal as she was. Coran had kissed Alfor, kissed Melenor’s forehead, and then kissed the new princess’s cheek. He’d been overjoyed at the thought of raising Allura alongside the king and queen.

Years passed by easily. Voltron was formed and the bonds between the paladins were forged. Allura grew into a wonderful young woman, her upbringing guided by the gentle hand of her mother and the brave heart of her father. And though Coran and Melenor never had a romantic relationship, the love between them grew as they co-parented the princess. The king wrapped both his partners and his daughter with love and all seemed right in the world.

That was, until Zarkon’s betrayal.

Holding Melenor in his arms and watching the life drain from her had been the most painful thing Coran had ever experienced. She’d been ambushed by a troop of Galra outside the castle, barely managing to stumble back inside. Alfor was away, fighting as best he could in the red lion. Melenor’s last wish was for Coran to take care of Allura. And as the queen of Altea lay dying in his arms, Coran had cried out his love for her, pressing their foreheads together. Melenor had reached up an arm, threading it through his hair as she whispered that she loved him too. 

Alfor didn’t break when Coran informed him of the queen’s passing. He gritted his teeth and took the news in without flinching. After all, there was a battle to be won and a planet to protect. Alfor told Coran of his plan to split up the lions, told Coran his plan to try and take Zarkon one-on-one. In turn, Coran told Alfor of his promise to take care of Allura.

With a sharp nod, Alfor had pulled Coran in for one last kiss, his hand cradling the side of Coran’s face. He’d pulled away slowly, lingering for just a moment before returning to an emotionless soldier. He’d given Coran a gentle push away and told him to get Allura and himself into the cryopods. With a final smile, he’d rushed back to the flight deck to send the lions off.

That’d been the last time Coran had seen Alfor. That smile was burned into his memory, taunting him with the fact that it was the last memory he’d ever have of his king. He’d tried hard to keep a brave face in front of the new paladins and in front of Allura. But he broke only three weeks later. Allura had found him crying into the opened fridge. She’d silently grabbed his hand and taken him to Alfor’s hologram. He’d been avoiding it before, scared he’d break down at the sight of him. But now that his composure had already cracked, there was nothing to lose.

Coran soon developed a habit of seeing the king at night. After the paladins had retired to their beds, he would head to see Alfor. He continued to go see the king after each day’s events had concluded. He never spent too much time there. Staying there, talking to a hologram instead of the real king, was too heartbreaking. It made him acutely aware of what he’d lost. But at the same time, it helped soothe something inside him, the aching loss and despair he couldn’t shake. It was too soon to expect to heal, but he felt some of that pain lessen every day.

He despaired the fact that Melenor was not able to join them in their conversations. But again, it was just a hologram and not a conscience person. So in reality, there were no feelings being hurt, despite the absence of the third person in their relationship. 

But what had started out as an innocent way to reconnect with his lost lover soon became something much more complicated in nature. It wasn’t something Coran had originally planned, but he came to appreciate the development.

Embracing a hologram was bizarre, to say the least. It didn’t feel like a person. There was no warmth, no breath being taken in. There was no weight behind the touch. It was like hugging an invisible wall. 

Of course, it was Alfor’s idea, to begin with. He’d always been a rascal. Coran had gone to see him again, in the late hours of the night. His slippers had dragged across the floor in his exhaustion, too tired to lift his feet. Yet still, he wanted to see his king.

Alfor had rushed to him as soon as he saw him, fretting over his tired appearance and his bruises. His fingers had skimmed gently over Coran’s under-eyes. His dark circles must have been unsightly.

“Are you alright, Coran?” Alfor asked, pressing gently around a bruise on his arm.

Coran winced and Alfor pulled his hand away. “I’m fine, your highness.”

Alfor cupped his face in his hands. “Coran… Why so formal?”

“I-” Coran squeezed his eyes shut. “I just miss you.” He tried hard not to let the tears escape, but it was no use. “It’s so hard without you. I don’t know what I’m doing, and Allura is a child herself. How am I supposed to protect her when I’m not even aware of what dangers are out there? How am I supposed to protect the universe? I wasn’t cut out for this.”

“Coran…” Alfor’s brows furrowed at the teardrops slipping down Coran’s face. “You are the brightest man I know. I strongly believe that you are the perfect person for this job.”

“But I can’t do it. Not without you. I’m no leader. You’re a king. You were born to rule, to care for others and to make decisions. I’m no more than an advisor.”

Alfor moved his hands from Coran’s face to around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “And you were the best advisor anyone could ask for.”

Coran stiffened, not expecting the odd feeling of being hugged by a hologram. But it was comforting despite the oddity and he let himself relax into Alfor’s hold. It broke something inside him, to be held like that. He felt the dam of emotions inside him crack and shatter. A flood he’d barely been suppressing came rushing out of him. He cried for his king, for his queen, his princess, and himself. To be left alone without those he loved. To watch his princess struggle to lead Voltron against the Galra Empire. It wasn’t easy. He hadn’t expected it to be, but he hadn’t expected it to be this hard either. 

Alfor pushed him away a bit until they were face to face. Then he reached a hand out to hold Coran’s chin, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. The feeling was the same as the hug had been; weird and nothing like kissing a person. There was soft pressure against his mouth, but no warmth on his lips and no breath on his cheek. Despite the weirdness of it, Coran still felt butterflies in his stomach.

Alfor pulled back and ran his thumb over Coran’s bottom lip, a furrow in his brow.

“I’ve never seen you quite so stressed, darling,” Alfor murmured.

Coran let his heavy eyelids droop. “The last time I felt this exhausted was the night Allura caught the Welbortum virus as a young child.”

Alfor chuckled at the memory. “She was unable to sleep for days, the poor thing. And we weren’t able to sleep either, what with having to watch her constantly.”

Coran nodded, feeling exhaustion starting to pull him under. He slumped forward into Alfor’s arms and the king caught him with ease.

“Would you like me to ease you to sleep like we used to do?” Alfor asked, hand ghosting over Coran’s back.

Coran jerked up upon hearing the question. “Your Highness! I couldn’t possibly ask that of you. After all, you’re… you’re not…”

Alfor smiled softly at him. “I’m not Alfor. I’m just a hologram filled with his memories.”

Coran pursed his lips together, unhappy to have it put so bluntly, but unwilling to deny that that was what he was going to say. “Yes… that…”

Alfor used a hand to guide Coran’s gaze to his. “I am as much Alfor as I can be without my body. I want to take care of you, Coran. Will you let me?”

Unable to refuse his king, Coran nodded.

Suddenly, the scenery around them began to change. They were no longer in the hologram room of the castle-ship, but rather the king’s quarters. A large bed covered by a canopy was situated in the center of the far wall. Huge swaths of transparent red fabric hung from the ceiling to create the canopy. The walls were different than those in the rest of the castle. They shined a beautiful maroon as opposed to the plain metal of the rest of the castle walls. The room had created a replica of the room Coran, Alfor, and Melenor had shared over ten thousand years ago.

Alfor reached a hand out to Coran and he took it. Alfor stepped down gracefully from the platform his hologram originated from and led Coran to perch on the edge of the bed. He knelt, pulling the shoes from Coran’s feet, hands sliding to push the hem of his pants up. He bent slowly, deliberately, and let his mouth ghost over Coran’s ankle.

And as much as Coran wanted to pretend that this was real, the lack of breath on his exposed skin reminded him that this was merely a hologram. Regardless, Coran still shivered at the press of Alfor’s lips to his skin.

Alfor pulled away, letting the fabric fall back to cover Coran’s leg. He straightened up, tugging at Coran’s gloves impatiently until Coran slipped them off. Then he urged Coran to take off his coat and undershirt, which he readily did, even slipping off his pants without prompting.

With Coran fully nude and Alfor still in all of his hologram-y attire, they settled under the covers, face to face. Alfor laid his head down on the pillow next to Coran, the holo-picture glitching slightly. 

“Come closer, my love,” Alfor beckoned him.

Coran wriggled across the bed and situated himself until his skin pressed against the edge of the hologram. He closed his eyes, letting Alfor’s presence wash over him. He felt cool fingers trailing down his chest and ghosting over his hipbone before coming to wrap around his length. His hips twitched involuntarily at the touch, pulse spiking to pump blood into his cock.

“You’re beautiful,” Alfor whispered softly, hand squeezing tighter as Coran hardened fully.

Coran could only moan lowly in reply as Alfor rubbed a thumb over the tip of his member. His body moved of its own accord, seeking out his pleasure in the inhuman hands of his former lover.

Alfor leaned forward, taking Coran’s bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging at it. His hand moved sinfully over Coran, knowing exactly how to take him apart and steal his pleasure from him.

“I want-” Coran gasped. “I want to-”

Alfor pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of Coran’s nose. “What do you want? I will give you everything in this world and more.”

“I want you,” Coran moaned. Alfor’s grip tightened as he heard the words and Coran’s eyes shot open as he held himself back from the brink of orgasm. “Alfor, please. I want you. Please...”

“And so you shall have me.” Alfor pulled the sheets off of them, exposing Coran’s bare skin to the cold of the room. He swung a leg over Coran and closed his eyes in concentration. As Coran watched, Alfor’s clothes glimmered off of his form, dissolving off of him as if melting.

He sat poised over Coran, flesh to pixels, still managing to look regal despite the position he was in. His cock stood hard against his stomach, which was toned from years of battle and intense training. Coran reached out to touch it, his fingers dipping over the nooks and crannies of the muscles. His hand trailed lower, knuckles brushing over Alfor’s length and making his king twitch at the touch.

“I will never tire of your physique,” Coran marveled. “You’re just as stunning as the day I first laid eyes on you.”

Alfor beamed at the compliment, pressing himself chest to chest with Coran as he locked their lips together.

“I could say the same about you,” Alfor whispered softly, “Though I must admit, you become more and more handsome by the day.” Alfor pushed himself back up, a soft smile gracing his face. “Now, let me take care of you, my love.”

He reached behind himself, taking Coran in hand. He positioned himself above Coran, and without further preamble, sank down onto Coran’s cock, hologram-body easily accepting the intrusion.

They hadn’t any need for prep or lube, seeing as Alfor had no _real_ physical body. There wasn’t any unpleasant friction, as Coran had expected. Instead, it was almost like he had plunged his length into a bowl of room-temperature food goo, as disgusting as the idea sounded. 

Alfor lifted himself up, the muscles in his thighs flexing as he did. He let gravity pull his body back down and Coran saw stars flash in his vision.

Coran let his hands fall onto Alfor’s hips, guiding him as they rocked together. Alfor was beautiful above him, his cheek marks glowing softly. His hair just barely managed to brush his shoulders. It swayed gently along with Alfor’s movements, so sinfully sweet against Coran’s own. Coran lifted his hands to trace broad shoulders and a chest marred by the scars of war. Alfor’s core tensed as he moved and Coran let his hands rest there for a moment to feel it. He could see his own cock through the translucent hologram, tinted blue. It was weird, but struck some sort of proud nerve within him.

He’d already been close to the edge before Alfor had mounted him. Now, with his love so beautiful above him, around him, he couldn’t hold back. He would’ve been embarrassed about how quickly he reached his peak if it’d been anyone other than Alfor. Alfor, who knew him inside and out. Alfor, who’d seen him through thick and thin, whose child he’d helped raise and whose wife he’d loved. Alfor, his king, his friend, and his husband.

His cock twitched and he shot his load over his own stomach. Alfor’s hologram glitched as Coran’s cum passed through it, splattering on his own skin. Coran sucked in a sharp breath, heart racing as he came down from his high. Alfor was looking at him, face soft with adoration. He brushed the back of his hand over Coran’s cheek. Then he lifted himself off of Coran’s softening cock, moving to curl into Coran’s side.

The last dregs of Coran’s energy had left with his climax and he felt his eyelids closing. He could do nothing to stop his slow descent into sleep. The last thing he heard was Alfor’s voice.

“Sleep now, love. Sweet dreams.”

Coran awoke to the feeling of hands-on him and something squeezing down on his cock. His eyes shot open and it took him a moment to remember where he was and, most importantly, who was with him.

Alfor pulled off of him, looking up to meet Coran’s gaze.

“Good morning.”

Coran’s voice came out deep and scratchy with sleep. “Good morning.”

Alfor let his chin rest in the dip between Coran’s hip and thigh, eyes shining as he looked up. Coran’s cock rested on Alfor’s cheek, making him look both alluring and comical.

“Want to hear a joke?” Alfor asked, a smile cracking his seductive composure.

Coran huffed a little laugh. Alfor had always been the type to crack jokes during sex and it was nice to have that part of him still in the hologram’s programming.

“Sure,” he replied.

Alfor let his hand drift to Coran’s length, fingers ghosting over it. “Do you know why Melenor referred to my cock as a ‘meat whistle’?”

Coran snorted, remembering the odd name. She’d use it in public when she wanted to be discreet about what she was talking about. Though the odd name didn’t really help her be too secretive.

“Why, pray tell, did she use such a horrific code word for it?”

Alfor’s grin widened, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Because whistles are made to be blown.”

With that, he let his mouth descend on Coran’s length again. And Coran’s laugh was cut short with a groan. 

He came quickly, having already been teased while he’d not yet been awake. And Alfor simply smiled at his pleasure. He rose up, kissing Coran sweetly and letting him taste himself.

Alfor still looked perfect, even though they’d both been rolling around in bed the night before. It was to be expected, though, seeing as he didn’t even possess a body. Coran reached up and brushed the hair from Alfor’s forehead.

“You’d better get going,” Alfor told him. “It’s still early enough that nobody will notice you leaving this room.”

Coran pulled Alfor down for one last kiss. “Alright. Who am I to say no to the king?”

“You are everything to me,” Alfor replied softly, “I love you.”

“And I you.”

Alfor helped Coran out of bed, gathering his clothes to redress him and then sending him out of the room. His cum was still tacky on his stomach, his latest orgasm only adding to the mess. Though he couldn’t be bothered to care when he knew he’d be showering soon anyways. He left Alfor with one final kiss, relishing in the bliss. If he closed his eyes hard enough, he could almost pretend it was real. Almost.

When Coran looked back into the room from the doorway, he saw that it was empty. The hologram bed was gone. The walls were back to their silvery sheen. And Alfor’s hologram was nowhere to be seen.

Little did Coran know that that’d be the last time he saw Alfor. The hologram was destroyed later that day, Alfor sacrificing himself to protect them. Though Coran had known his king was gone, losing his hologram hurt in a whole different way. He’d never talk to him again. Never hear his laugh or feel his touch. Never kiss him or tell him he loved them.

All he could do that night was hold the princess as she sobbed in his arms, mourning the loss of her father. He’d made a promise to keep her safe over 10,000 years ago and he was determined to keep it. He was grateful to at least have had that last night with Alfor, even though he knew it was the last night he’d ever have with his king.

But right now, he had a job to do. A universe to save and a child to protect. Allura looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. She had her mother’s eyes, though they were reddened with tears now.

“I miss him already,” she whispered.

Coran hugged her closer to him, trying to will away the tears in his own eyes. “As do I, princess. As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can add me on [Tumblr](https://ztnbooks.tumblr.com/) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ztnbooks/) if you want! And if you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments and I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
